legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2012
12:45 Rawr 03:12 Hi! 03:12 Hey. 03:13 I'm so excited... 03:13 I'm making phase II of LUGUI chat so much like LU.. 03:17 Internet is acting up. 03:17 :I 03:18 Know the feeling... 03:19 A lot has changed on the wiki since I last visited.... 03:19 Fewer members mostly. 03:19 Everyone's been leaving. 03:19 Mass exodus to nowhere. 03:21 WELL. 03:21 I'll publish my new codes.... 03:21 Finish tomorrow. 03:22 Goodnight, Ankarus. Goonight, Mythrun. 03:22 *goodnight 03:22 Goodnight. 11:01 Sup. 11:59 Behold, I have returned!!! 11:59 :O 11:59 So it's true! This day hast finally come! 11:59 This Venture League scout has explored and chartered new lands and returned with untold riches and tales of the many quests 12:00 (been on holiday for 2 weeks) 12:01 Turns out, it's virtually impossible to get internet access in Cuba 12:01 LOL you went to Cuba? 12:01 Yup 12:02 You punch Castro for meh? 12:03 Nah man, he's taking it easy, smoking a few cigars, while his brother runs the country now 12:05 I meant the brother Castro. 12:05 Oh well. 12:05 aah 12:05 Sorry for the slow replies, I'm in Chemistry class. 12:05 Hahahahaha 12:05 classic 12:05 let me know if you need help 12:05 No, I'm serious. 12:05 I believed you 12:06 I used to be good at chemistry, so if I can help just ask 12:06 'K, thanks! 12:20 42 12:20 Hi Alec 12:20 Hallo. 12:20 I'm back from holiday 12:21 Nice! 12:21 It's called vacation. 12:21 Hi, Alec. 12:21 I know that. 12:21 It's called holiday 12:21 I'm from the UK 12:21 12:21 It's a VACATION, anywhere around the world. 12:21 Wrong. In Britain, it's a holiday 12:22 We have more people, popular vote wins. 12:22 Irrelevant. More people speak Spanish than English. Does that make our words incorrect? 12:23 No, Spanish is stupid. Duh. 12:23 maybe. 12:23 I gtg. I might be back later to make a blog post. 12:23 cya! 12:24 Him and his blog posts... 12:24 lol 12:25 Do you also call it "countryside" in the US? 12:25 Or "rural area", why...? 12:25 Venture League report 12:26 Okay then. 12:28 Also, not sure how, but I got an IRL Buccaneer Rank 2 Cutlass through customs O_o 12:28 Not as impressive as the LEGO one, but still 12:29 Uhh..... cool? 12:29 I think so 12:30 Someday Ima make an IRL Black Knight suit. 12:30 Monty Python black knight? 12:31 Sentinel Black Knight. -_- 12:31 ooohhhh 12:32 I would have guessed if you just said knight 12:32 They gave the rank 3 suits names after the recolors were released. 12:32 Yeah I forgot this 12:32 Yes, but there is a difference between the Black Knight and the White Knight! 12:32 Was it white...? 12:32 I forget. 12:32 I know there was the Golden Samurai... 12:32 Even though it was technically silver-ish. 12:33 I loved the recolored outfits. 12:37 brb 12:37 Okay. 12:39 somebody please say something I need to test something and won't be able to reply 12:41 back 12:42 so, if you can't talk, looks like it's just me and the bot, huh? 12:45 ALWAYS A REAL PROBLEM 12:45 ohai 12:45 Hi 12:46 hallo! 01:18 tum-tee-tum-tee-tum 01:23 Oh crud. 01:23 01:24 NOOOOOOOO! 01:24 I JUST GOT IT WORKING! D: 01:25 say something 01:25 something 01:25 Yeah, it doesn't work.... 01:26 IDEA 01:26 We need a lightbulb emote. 01:26 ANOTHER IDEA 01:26 xD 01:28 THERE we go. 01:33 User_blog:PANGOLIN2/Venture_League_Report:_Cuba hehehe 01:33 I'll check that out in just a sec. xD 01:34 I decided as most of the country is like Gnarled Forest to write about it 01:36 Success! 01:36 01:36 and now .m hungry. need food! 01:36 brb 01:37 Noooo! D: 01:42 Yessss! 01:43 Now there's one last thing I have to do. 01:43 Indentify Local Chat formally. 01:43 *Identify 01:49 back 01:50 Hi again. 01:50 any luck so far? 01:50 Ish. 01:50 01:50 oops 01:50 that never comes out right 01:50 : / 01:52 Why is this things being so nasty... 01:52 I just want it to say "Local Chat" on rollover. 01:52 because programming is evil 01:52 It looks like it has strange padding properties. But it's not padding. 01:53 I've made top, left, bottom, right, padding, margin, and font-weight all 0, initial, or normal. 01:53 Hmm 01:53 Position is fixed... 01:53 (tried the others) 01:53 Tried all kinds of display properties... 01:54 Maybe I should hang the pseudo on a child element. 01:55 LOL that didn't work at all. 01:57 What browser are you using...? 01:58 Where is everyone today? 01:58 I don't know. 01:58 I think I'm scaring them off. 01:58 01:58 What browser are you using? 01:58 Nah, it'll be they have seen that I'm back and going "aahh, thought we got rid of him" 01:59 Firefox 01:59 Drat. 02:00 why? 02:02 No reason. 02:07 I sense bad things 02:07 I sense them too... 02:07 *kickbans WikiBot* Okay, things seem better now. 02:07 lol 02:19 *sigh* 02:19 02:19 That SOULD have worked.... 02:20 *should 02:20 Stupid h1 element. -.- 02:20 Gonna test it altogether now. 02:21 Send me a private message, please.. 02:21 Thanks. 02:22 here 02:22 Thanks again! 02:22 np 02:22 Well, I guess that does it... 02:22 For now. 02:23 Three things that I wanted to get done, which I couldn't. 02:23 02:24 1: Local Chat formal labeling 02:24 2: Local Chat chevron when active 02:24 3: Participant List border-radius on bottom equal to on top 02:24 NOW. Cross-browser compatibility testing. 02:24 This is always the worst part. 02:25 hehe 02:26 Leaving the realms of Chrome.... 02:28 ...and entering the realms of Firefox. 02:28 So far I'd say that's a fail. 02:28 02:29 Rail. Why you at TOP? 02:29 Can you please send a PM? Things no work. 02:30 Well THAT works... 02:30 Ish... 02:30 The flash is off by a mile, but the button's in the right spot... 02:32 *sigh* 02:32 CSS editing in Firefox is a pain too. 02:33 OKAY. 02:33 .Rail { top: initial; } 02:33 Problem #1 solved... 02:34 NO 02:34 NONONONONONONO 02:34 I SET TOP TO INITIAL D: 02:34 And !important doesn't work with bottom. -.- 02:38 Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Auto. 02:44 Can you..... send another PM please? 02:44 Sorry to keep bugging you. 02:44 Thanks. 02:44 no problemo 02:51 Can you please say something here too? 02:51 aye aye captain 02:53 Thanks. 02:54 Hi Boulder 02:56 Say something 'gain, please? 02:58 sorry was afk 02:59 It's okay. 02:59 Once more please... xD 02:59 03:00 Thanks! 03:00 Firefox is now fixed! 03:01 Oh wait, except for the other things.... 03:01 User stat menus. 03:02 Ban menu is good... 03:03 Wow! Firefox is officially in the clear! 03:03 woop 03:03 Now, on back to Chrome... 03:03 Make sure I didn't screw THAT up with my FF codes... 03:04 And things look really good! 03:04 Off to IE! 03:04 03:06 Aww crud. 03:06 people still use IE? 03:06 Yes... Unfortunately. 03:07 you using the "if IE, do this..." clause in the css right? 03:07 No. 03:07 you should 03:07 That's an HTML thing. 03:07 I really can't remember any more 03:07 was April since I was last in Uni 03:07 Then I'd need to involve Wikia Verbatim, and that means I have to ask an admin, and it's just easier to use hacks. 03:07 LOL 03:08 hiya 03:08 Hi. 03:08 WELL I guess I'll be getting to work on things in here... 03:09 It looks like the same problems as Firefox. 03:10 I'm going to wing it and reapply my Firefox fixes as IE fixes as well. 03:10 So, brb. 03:27 Yay! 03:27 LOL 03:28 The stylesheet doesn't even load in IE 8. 03:28 Moving on down to IE 7... 03:29 LOLOL 03:29 And I thought it couldn't get any worse. 03:30 Well, IE 9 is fixed, at least... 03:30 get bored of css? watch space stuff http://www.youtube.com/spacelab?feature=inp-it-space 03:31 That's...... weird. 03:31 PM please! 03:31 Thanks. 03:31 Show respect, that's the one and only Bill Nye hosting 03:32 the saviour of my schools science lessons 03:32 if we had one of his videos you knew it was a good day 03:32 I don't know what that means. 03:32 "BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY" 03:32 search that in youtube 03:33 Moving out of IE. 03:33 I'm hoping IE 10 will be good. 03:33 A mass exodus back to IE will be a good thing for Microsoft. 03:36 Is so happy! 03:37 It finally works! 03:37 whats it like 03:40 It's like..... epic. 03:40 I'm preparing to release it now. 04:14 tell me when its released 04:16 Okay. 04:17 what is it released? 04:17 WOO HOO 04:17 oops 04:18 ? 04:18 oh I understand 04:18 sorry for quiet, afk a lot 04:21 I want to an epic place on Saturday... 04:21 oh? 04:22 the biggest drum shop in the world 04:22 04:22 it was epic! 04:22 and it was right next to Wembley Stadium 04:25 done yet Sherman? 04:25 You're near wembley? 04:25 cool 04:26 Done! 04:26 sweet 04:27 @Pang: well an hour and a bit away 04:27 ooh yay 04:27 cool 04:27 User blog:ShermanTheMythran|LEGO Universe Graphic User Interface - Released!|New epicness 04:27 What the....? 04:28 New epicness! 04:28 Better. 04:30 gtg 04:31 GLITCH 04:31 What happened now...? 04:31 LU fanon wiki link is in the middle of on the wiki thingy 04:33 Ohhhhh. 04:33 You're still on the wiki. 04:33 04:33 Yeah, that's a known bug. 04:33 whats different with da chat 04:33 I'll fix that in just a sec. 04:33 It hasn't updated? 04:33 gtg bye 04:33 Awwww. D: 04:33 Cya. 04:33 bye 04:57 watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-EmGWd2JOw 06:14 Hey 06:14 Hi! 06:14 Testing chat in Opera... 06:15 And so far I LOVE Dragonfly. 06:16 My only complaint so far is that the cursors don't work. 06:16 I'll need to update my code, verfiy it's good with webkit, and I should have few problems with it. 06:16 Brb, moving on to Safari. 06:17 And Safari works like a charm, as expected, being webkit... 06:18 Now, back to Chrome... 06:19 LOL 06:19 Loading the wiki in Chrome booted me from Safari. 06:31 Dragonfly ? 06:38 Explain please,ShermanTheMythran 06:45 It's an Opera thing. 06:45 Dragonfly is Opera's source editor. 07:04 YES! 07:04 I removed the placeholder! 07:14 hi 07:15 Oh crud. That's not right. 07:16 What the...? 07:17 Hi Kia 07:17 Hai le! 07:17 Oh shoot. 07:18 Hia 07:18 GRRRRRRRR 07:19 What's his issue? 07:19 w:c:nexusadventures:Special:RecentChanges 07:19 You linking LNA 07:19 07:19 Ive released a level test for lbbengine,btw 07:21 Listening to Abba 07:21 Le,can you check for missing DLL errors ? 07:21 I cant here 07:22 Sorry 07:22 Doing other stuff 07:23 What the...!? 07:23 Didn't see you talking. 07:23 Sherman, are you ok? 07:23 No... 07:23 Please calm down before some bad word slips out by mistake. 07:23 Nothing happens by #!8% mistake! 07:24 lol 07:24 That is against the rules,sherman 07:24 Even if cencored 07:25 Vista 07:25 huh ? 07:25 Please stop marking folders as "Music Folders" 07:25 That folder is in Program Files 07:25 and you keep extracting my audio to it 07:25 It's not an audio folder 07:25 Thats annoying 07:26 Please stop. NAO! 07:26 But can you check for missing DLL's ? 07:26 (if you have time,that is) 07:27 http://lbbstudios.net 07:27 Got it that time. 07:27 Tell me what you see. 07:27 Which one? 07:27 Yellow text 07:28 A Yellow text link. 07:28 That's a link, fool. 07:28 Follow the link... 07:28 To your sandbox... 07:28 and a scrollbar.... 07:28 that scrolls 07:28 Is the scrollbar normal? 07:28 Normal? 07:28 I'm not in your GUI, silly. 07:28 Oh wait. 07:29 Nevermind. 07:29 Its normal 07:29 It's only to me... 07:29 I forgot the JS is o my own page. 07:29 *on 07:29 What it LOOKS like... 07:29 It's just like me scrolbar. 07:29 Darwin 07:29 Level test? 07:29 or OpenGL render test? 07:29 Level 07:29 i am not like this The fact is, I don't want you on this wiki. You're disruptive, rude, and improper. 07:30 07:30 Um,what lost ? 07:32 Works, Darwin 07:32 :D:D: 07:32 *:D:D 07:32 You need to make a way to loose the mouse from the game. 07:32 07:32 Everybody may not know to press Alt+F4 to exit the game. 07:32 What game? 07:33 I just want you to know I am too energetic cause the wii u release date and price came out. 07:33 So i will be typing faster. 07:34 Awesome 07:34 Le,sorry for the speedy movements 07:34 Guys, 07:34 I know 07:34 this looks 07:34 like spam.... 07:34 But I need 07:34 to test something. 07:35 ok 07:35 There was a bug,so let's call it speedy gonzales test! 07:35 ok spam away sherman 07:35 !!! 07:35 yeah,enjoy yourself 07:36 *sigh* 07:37 Tsup ? 07:38 Can't. Get. To work. 07:38 I know that feel 07:38 Blasted flexcroll. -.- 07:38 But it always feels awesome when your program runs 07:38 Know that feel ? 07:38 Yes. 07:38 Yeah. 07:38 Except not a program, a stylesheet. 07:39 Well,just when your code works 07:39 Yea, I know how that feels. 07:39 I feel that right now. 07:39 It feels SO AWESOME! /)^3(\ 07:39 * /)^3^(\ 07:40 What did you program,le 07:40 http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nealybealy The fact is, I don't want you on this wiki. You're disruptive, rude, and improper. he said that to me 07:40 'Cause I just got a Python file (not written by me) to extract the LEGO (game name removed) audio! 07:40 And why are you telling us this ? 07:40 he baned me from a wiki just cuz he dose not like me 07:40 BRB 07:41 he baned me just cuz of who i am 07:41 I fail. 07:41 why ? 07:41 "ffmpeg.exe -i jail.exe". 07:42 Lol 07:42 Shoud be "-i fail.exe" 07:42 Lost,we cant do anything about that 07:42 Fail again 07:42 http://ffmpeg.exe 07:42 07:44 Hi nealy 07:44 GRAAAAAAAAG 07:44 Lost, I didn't ban you because of who you are, and I didn't even ban you. You're blocked for a year, not forever 07:44 LET THE TROLLING COMMINCE 07:45 Hello Neal 07:45 :3 07:45 Hi there 07:45 hai 07:45 Jk about teh trolling 07:45 Wait that makes no sense then why did you ban him just cause you don't like him? 07:45 OH COME ONE 07:46 *on 07:46 THAT DOESN'T COUNT 07:46 NEVER! :{P 07:46 Ugh. That's not the only reason. He's trolled and spammed in the past, plus he's not going to help. He already yelled at me to take it down once. I'm not letting a person like that stay on. 07:46 WHOA what the snap...? 07:46 What kind of typo emote that I just make? 07:46 Why is it being weird...? TELL ME, LE! 07:47 IDK 07:47 07:47 Hmm, i agree with neal on that one 07:47 I was speaking on behalf of your code. 07:47 i have NEVEr trolled and i will help 07:47 Trolling + spamming, and yelling at owner 07:47 You said "COME ON!" 07:47 Are you seriously kidding me? 07:47 You never trolled? 07:47 (im not acussing) 07:47 I said "NEVER!" 07:47 YES! 07:48 Le,you made an awesome emoticon 07:48 Plain WAV files. 07:48 :{P 07:48 Congrats 07:48 you never ever gave me a chance 07:48 I never heard him troll on that wiki 07:48 d:{D 07:48 ^guy with hat 07:48 lol 07:48 http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nealybealy hmm that looks like trolling my talk page by writing that 07:48 Ugh. 07:48 "i am sry but this wiki can not be there is a wiki for it coby right! Lost twilight energy (talk) 10:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC)" 07:48 Dad is meowing at a cat in the yard. 07:48 07:49 thats not trolling :_ 07:49 Even if it isn't, you've definitely trolled before. Like that time you trolled the MLP wiki and got people mad at this wiki by Jamesster 07:49 Okay. 07:49 Le,that's a strange dad you have there (no offence) 07:49 This thing is cool and all, but it doesn't. Work. -_- 07:50 That's too bad,sherman 07:50 Why was lost on the MLP wiki? 07:50 IDK 07:50 Yay! 07:50 I can see everyone's chats again! 07:50 I was there when people from here came to troll the MLP wiki 07:51 Shame that doesn't work. -.- That was the closest I ever got... 07:51 oh. 07:51 At last give me a try! 07:52 ...? 07:52 User:Jamesster.LEGO 07:52 NVM 07:52 What? 07:52 Hi jammester! 07:52 I'm trying to get the scrollbar from LU in chat. 07:52 *jamesster 07:52 Wait. I don't even have the chat from LU... 07:52 It works a little, but it messes up stuff too. 07:52 I was just about to point out to the chat what a awesome new avatar you have (hence why I linked your profile)! 07:53 i trolled in the past but i dont any more 07:53 Yo jamesster! 07:53 Well in a year you'll have a chance. Anyway, nothing is going on on the wiki, so it doesn't matter. 07:53 Ohai jamesster! 07:53 @Squid: If you want LU chat, I have instructions on my blog. 07:53 Ok thanks 07:53 I'll do it later 07:54 then why not now 07:54 Jamesster, what is your picture? 07:54 And thanks for calling me squid 07:54 Lost, because of what you wrote on my talk page. And anyway, it's my wiki ;) 07:54 Uhh, you're welcome..... ? 07:54 SO YOU BE A JUCK TO ME ON IT 07:55 Dawuh-? 07:55 what 07:55 Brb. Ima give it one last shot. 07:55 PEOPLE change you never gave my a chance 07:56 well you'll get a chance in a year, so you have time to start changing yourself. Or don't. Idc. I'm not moving from my decision. 07:56 Nealy give him one more chance. 07:56 It's not fair for that one remark. 07:57 one year the game will be out then! 07:57 Nope 07:57 Jamesster is a ninja cat :3 07:57 ... 07:57 I gather it failed, right Sherm? 07:58 I don't know, Le. 07:58 07:58 Hai 07:58 Chrome didn't update. 07:58 07:58 Odd. 07:58 Sherman have i troll latel 07:58 Hi CMS4S 07:58 Where's the chat with the red background? 07:58 My emotes are being used there without permission. 07:58 Uhhhhh... 07:58 Huh ? 07:59 What do you mean ? 07:59 Sherman knows. 07:59 people give my a chance! 07:59 This is the chat with the red background, though it only shows that way if you apply my stylesheet. And I didn't change any emotes whatsoever. 07:59 *me 07:59 Lost, we have no idea what you're talking about. 07:59 Use your emotes ? 07:59 What emote's did you make then ? 07:59 he baned me becus of who i am 07:59 In an image I saw with Sherman and CGCJ Clone said and it was my emote. 08:00 red chat 08:00 The /confused command would fit in 08:00 Not that one 08:00 ITS UNFAIR 08:00 w:c:lego:File:LU has infected Brickipedia.png? 08:01 Yes. 08:01 I was goofing off and applied my stylesheet to Brickipedia. 08:01 just give me a chance 08:01 Hi. 08:01 How...? 08:01 Oh well. 08:01 It was just for my browser and just for that session, so it won't be appearing like that again.... 08:01 hai 08:01 Im gonna go. 08:01 Chrome dev tools. 08:01 Hi Hollis 08:01 plz i beg 08:02 LOST 08:02 PLEASE STOP 08:02 Brb. 08:02 We have no idea what your gibberish is, and if you continue, I will kick you. 08:02 .............fine 08:02 Ima go back to Alpha testing now 08:02 do you want me to tell wat it is 08:03 WEBKIT 08:03 I WOULD LIKE TO KILL YOU PLEASE 08:03 Thought you would like to see this http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/oeb9sTg9i7sRzlbbyqPQ2CJBp0mnnfcJ 08:03 Nealy alpha testing for what? 08:03 08:03 An MMOG called End of Nations 08:04 do you want me to tell wat it is? 08:04 oh cool 08:06 I am kind of mad right now... 08:07 Why , 08:07 Oh my gosh. 08:07 ? 08:07 !? 08:07 his thing not owrking that why 08:08 I don't know if anybody can see these messages right now. 08:08 I can't. 08:08 But this. Is. AWESOME. 08:09 You got it!? 08:12 !!!! 08:12 D: 08:12 Why is this not working!!! 08:12 I can see the scrollbar... 08:12 08:12 08:12 It looks phenomenal. 08:13 OMG it's awesome! 08:13 But I can't see my own messages, or anyone else's prior to my entering. 08:13 o_O 08:13 NOW it updates... 08:13 Kind of. 08:15 huh 08:15 Can you see this ? 08:15 BRB The chat update has to download on meh computer. 08:16 Back 08:16 Unannounced AFK 08:16 how do i get the new chat to work? 08:17 Right before I joined 08:17 D: 08:17 Hey! 08:17 People started dropping like flies. 08:17 It's not working. I see how it went wrong, and I can't fix it since I don't know JS. 08:18 I wonder if I did anything to cause that. 08:18 Hi Prof 08:18 *Falls* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 08:18 Uh Oh... 08:18 Well Sherm 08:18 WORK CHAT WORK 08:19 I guess that your GUI is a *bit* easier now 08:19 since you use the importScript function. 08:19 YAY NEW CHAT 08:20 no bugs to 08:20 YAY OLD CHAT 08:20 08:20 Old chat indeed 08:20 test 08:20 *sigh* 08:20 ? 08:20 i cant see my things i put in 08:20 Back to webkit, which hasn't updated with my scrollbar thing yet... 08:21 HELP 08:21 Uh-oh. He's got the curse. 08:21 Apparently his browser updated. 08:21 brb 08:21 Um... Let me get the link... 08:21 I'm gonna remove the scrollbar codes... 08:22 Back 08:22 My chat is the same... 08:23 You have the black chat? 08:23 Same for me 08:23 It will update eventually. 08:23 Yeo 08:23 Ok 08:23 Try Ctrl+F5. 08:23 Does i need to clear cache 08:24 darwin PM 08:25 HELp 08:25 What ? 08:25 test 08:25 help me 08:25 http://legouniverse.wikia.com/Special:Chat?nosockets=1 08:25 Try that... 08:26 What happened ? 08:26 test 08:26 yay 08:26 some one talk 08:26 its teh same 08:26 That work? 08:26 NOOOO 08:26 Lost? 08:27 how do i fix this? 08:27 I only have the old chat because I haven't applied the LUGUI. 08:27 LOL Lost is stuck in an endless loop. 08:27 help 08:27 Lolz 08:27 That won't be fixed if he keeps that up. 08:27 And he can't see our messages. 08:27 08:27 08:27 Squid,new Nintendo news 08:27 Wanna hear ? 08:27 Ok 08:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aHFVgxQhU4&feature=g-all-u 08:27 Enjoy 08:28 I know 08:28 I seen it 08:28 test 08:28 test 08:28 since i came home from school. 08:28 08:28 PM works for him, at least. 08:28 Im not sure what to think yet 08:28 I dont buy a lot of consoles anywayt 08:28 Im a pc gamer 08:29 08:29 test 08:29 Im going to take a nap,ca! 08:29 Lol 08:29 *Cya 08:29 Cya 08:29 yay 08:29 And squid,ill send an e-mail of what i think ;à 08:29 *;) 08:29 nvm 08:29 ok thanks 08:30 If anyone want my song i made (first song) talk to me in PM. 08:30 it looks like all the chatss come up 1 min atfer 08:30 08:30 wait that one caame in fast er 08:30 08:31 test 08:31 What the...? 08:31 Insanity has arrived. 08:31 LEGO City Undercover info! 08:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh6mzCzjk-0 08:31 who just joined? 08:32 It has to have flexcroll-init. -.- 08:32 "Special Chase McCain minifig as a pre-order gift, while supplies last". 08:32 test 08:32 I NEED IT! 08:32 08:32 I might get the game JUST to get that 'fig. \ 08:32 Same. 08:32 Who cares if I don't have a WiiU? 08:33 I WANT THE 'FIG! 08:33 08:33 wait 08:33 it work 08:33 08:33 Yay! 08:33 THE FIG??? 08:33 :D:D 08:33 I'm getting the game the wii u deluxe edition, and more! 08:33 Does it have the LU scrollbar too!? 08:33 yes 08:33 wut? 08:33 "I wanted a minfig. This is a REAL fig!" 08:33 Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy. 08:34 Lost, what browser are you using? 08:34 Okay, everyone. I'm making a to-do list of what I need to do. Anyone have any comments/concerns that need addressing for the wiki? 08:34 crome 08:34 Awesome. 08:34 Okay, can you do me a favor? 08:34 yes 08:34 Okay, press F12. 08:34 Did Developers Tools come up? 08:34 ok 08:34 yes 08:34 Patch, You happen to have any more Pictures of the start of Ninjago, I noted we have none of the Landing area. 08:34 Okay, expand HTML... 08:35 ? 08:35 Yeah I should have some. 08:35 expand body... 08:35 LEGO Universe Wiki:Walkthroughs 08:35 Give me a few minutes to get my list done. 08:35 *sigh* 08:35 ok now? 08:35 expand section id="WikiaPage" 08:35 Wrong link. 08:35 expand div id="Chat_####" 08:36 Or whatever that div is. 08:36 LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Walkthrough 08:36 Those. 08:36 Patch. 08:36 After Rail, and after Write. You got it, Lost? 08:36 i cant find it 08:36 If they aren't going to be used, I say delete them. 08:37 nvm 08:37 It just adds more work to do. 08:37 theres 2 of them 08:37 BRB 08:37 Okay. 08:37 Can you please take a screenshot? 08:37 of chat? 08:37 Of the developers tools. 08:37 ok 08:37 I need to see if you're viewing from before or after my update. 08:38 BRB 08:38 Patch! I don't think iv'e ever seen you on chat before 08:39 Need to record video of something. 08:39 Bye! 08:39 08:39 You probably have at some point. 08:39 I was just inactive over the summer. 08:40 Swell time to come back... 08:40 oh 08:40 Everyone left over the past month. 08:40 08:40 machine.... 08:40 Certain someones at Brickipedia hate us with a passion, too. 08:40 I do not know why. 08:40 Wha? 08:41 What do you mean? 08:41 wut? 08:41 Was in Brickipedia chat earlier... 08:41 I mentioned that the wiki was dying. 08:41 There were several "good"'s popping up throughout chat from that point on. 08:42 This wiki IS NOT dying 08:42 In fact it's REALLY popular 08:42 They claim that the wiki should have died witht eh game... 08:42 *the 08:42 They shouldv'e died with the game.... 08:42 LOL 08:43 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/thumb/d/dc/Chat555.png/212px-Chat555.png 08:43 Boredom 08:43 bom bom 08:43 hey rio master of mixing up the show 08:43 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/d/dc/Chat555.png 08:43 Hey 08:43 @Lost bigger link 08:43 Thanks, lost. 08:43 Hey Rio! 08:43 And Rio. 08:43 I think I am going to build a bridge today 08:43 08:43 08:43 thx rio 08:44 What the...? 08:44 ? 08:44 My little update applied to you. 08:44 It's what I'm viewing now. 08:44 Me? 08:44 Except there's no LU scroller. 08:44 Err 08:44 odd 08:44 But I'm in Firefox. 08:44 Who be ye speaking to? 08:44 I'm reset webkit. 08:44 try crome 08:45 I'm talking to Lost, Rio. 08:45 Thought so. 08:45 speaking of the chat i updated mine and it's till not working 08:45 I am just a cake stuck in the middle between the cheese and the pepperoni 08:45 #Random 08:45 Squid, have you tried closing and re-opening your browser? 08:45 restart your computer it worked for me 08:45 peperoni and cheese in a cake? Ayes 08:46 Yummy 08:46 *ah 08:46 http://bit.ly/tltgame 08:46 Newest post has a video 08:46 It no work. D: 08:46 @Anyone, anybody know how to Open LU Animations in Blender and what they are saved as? 08:46 08:46 brb 08:46 LOL 08:46 You shouldn't need to restart.. 08:47 Can I join the testing for TLT? 08:47 Yea, Prof. Why? 08:47 To open them. 08:47 Oh. Wait. Flexcroll hasn't applied at ALL in Chrome. 08:47 Ima give it time. 08:48 there is a reason and a time for everything. 08:48 I'm trying to compile a video of some of the more moder/unreleased ones. 08:48 (Ecclesiastes 3:1) 08:48 Frogs can't swallow with their eyes open. 08:48 moder? 08:48 Modern, sory. 08:48 Sorry. 08:48 We can't fly without wings 08:48 Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were offering up completely irrelevant pieces of information. 08:49 Rio, why did you come to chat? 08:49 Boredom 08:49 Yeah, Rio. What business do you have here? 08:49 Hi there all 08:49 What buisness do YOU have here, huh? 08:49 Hello again? 08:49 PANG! 08:49 *! 08:49 That goes for you too Pang... 08:49 PANGOLIN! 08:49 08:49 08:49 I need to tell you something in PM 08:49 Just who I sorta seeded to see. 08:49 I'm being sarcastic, citing the fact that this is a PUBLIC CHATROOM. 08:50 No Smiles. 08:50 Lol. I thought you said Puplic Restroom the first time I glanced at that. 08:50 08:50 No Rio, that is the LNA forums 08:50 *Glances down at Toilet Paper stuck to Foot* 08:51 0_0 08:51 Yes, Pang has a good Point. 08:52 That's new... 08:52 08:52 Had a good nap? 08:53 Pang, PM... 08:53 didnt take it yet,i just listend to your song 08:53 Yo Darwin 08:54 oh 08:54 Yo 08:54 tell me in PM 08:54 How it was 08:55 It smelled like sleep. 08:55 IDK. 08:55 nope,here 08:55 Oh, wait. 08:55 He didn't take a nap... 08:55 it was awesome 08:55 ZZZZzzzzz 08:55 Thanks! 08:55 Anywho, back to drawing a texture for me. 08:55 Thats not the feedback i expected! 08:55 "Homeschoolers have no class" 08:55 ............ i am 08:55 Uh, I am not homeschooled. 08:56 Trying Sherman's Wikia skin. 08:56 Not bad, not bad at all. 08:56 i didnt epect that song eithzr 08:56 Well You like it 08:56 Thanks! 08:56 I was not talking to anyone. 08:56 and thats great. 08:56 NO PATCH HAS THE GLICH 08:56 sorry,phone 08:56 I am wearing a shirt that says that. 08:57 Darwin Will you use it maybe? 08:57 Lost, are you SURE you have the LU scroller? 08:57 For a trailer or so? 08:57 "Brick by brick! Tock by tick!" -- Love that song.. 08:57 What glitch? 08:57 patch say hi if you can see this 08:57 I want music 08:57 Patch, what does the scrollbar look like? 08:57 "hi if you can see this" 08:57 It hasn't changed yet. 08:57 Rio is trolling poeple woth that shirt 08:57 You want music rio? 08:57 The wikia GUI changed, but not the chat. 08:57 ok he has no glich 08:57 I probably need a cache clear. 08:57 ohhh 08:57 Ohhhhhhhhhhh. 08:57 Why, is it bugged? 08:57 Rio PM Me if you want music. 08:58 yes 08:58 Chat is the good part! 08:58 Nah. I'll quit trolling and draw. AFK 08:58 Well, away from chating. 08:58 and it want away 08:58 afk 08:58 In the meanwhile... 08:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-bph48jKAI 08:58 the scrollbars gone! 08:58 Darwin I used Magix basic trial for it 08:58 Okay, GUI undone. 08:58 Ah. 08:58 Loops or music? 08:59 I use that Magix 12... 08:59 I made music. 08:59 How? I cannot figure it out... 08:59 Patch, chat GUI is a second stylsheet. 08:59 magix music maker mx. 08:59 Err, script in this case. 08:59 scrollbar it gone 08:59 mx? 08:59 Ah. 08:59 NO! D: Lost, what happened? D: 08:59 So is the chat bugged? 08:59 idk 08:59 MX? 08:59 Nope! 08:59 Is that the new one? 08:59 google it. 08:59 Twilight seems to think it is. 08:59 Alright then 08:59 Let me try this 08:59 Ah. Basic Trial 09:00 Nah... Just a new feature I'm trying to work out. 09:00 i use the completely free version. 09:00 It's oooollllddddd.... 09:00 its a bit buged but 09:00 If it doesn't work, it won't affect chat at all. 09:00 where? can I have the LINK? 09:00 09:00 Not anymore. 09:00 Not working... 09:00 Please rio I need a free one. without needing a license 09:00 Getting link 09:00 patch restart your computer 09:00 squid,that songis awesome,caant wait to hear more 09:00 Yayz! 09:00 I'm so happy. 09:01 Rio, as I asked Earlier... 09:01 I have a talent. 09:01 Patch, as with everyone, it takes a while to apply. 09:01 Afk 09:01 I told you stuff happens in my head 09:01 i just restated it and poof 09:01 It still hasn't updated all the way for me in my webkit browsers. 09:01 LI1 OST Extracted. Yay 09:01 Wait. I am AFK... 09:02 BRB 09:02 Darwin PM 09:03 So, Sherm, if I apply this and remove it, will it still appear, two hours later for a couple minutes? 09:03 LOL I have IE 9 (which can go into IE 8, IE 7, and IE 6 modes), Chrome, Firefox, Opera, Safari, and Chrome and Firefox's secure counterparts, Comodo Dragon and Comodo IceDragon, respectively. I have cross-browser compatibility covered. 09:03 D: 09:03 Wut? 09:03 Patch, probably not. 09:04 Brickster is in jail. Don't feed the brickster. the brick you save may be your own. 09:04 Ok... Where is my UV map? 09:04 do we let him DIE! 09:05 Erm? 09:05 I go afkagain 09:05 09:05 The updated css/js pages aren't sending their content to the Wikia servers. Therefore your browser cannot accept the content, since it isn't there. By the time the servers finally update with the content so your browser can receive it, the content will have been removed from the pages. 09:05 Where did you learn how to code, Sherm? 09:06 So no, if you apply the skins then remove them, they won't appear later. 09:06 I only know CSS, and I'm completely self-taught. 09:06 dont say nuke town 09:06 Trial & error + w3schools = mai CSS mad skillz 09:07 Cool 09:07 But you don't know the coolest thing of all time. 09:07 User/wikia.CSS is almost instant. 09:07 B;lender 09:07 *Blender 09:07 Lol 09:07 That's why my first stylesheet @LUSW was such a mess. 09:08 @Patch: That's probably because it uses the new importing scripts that Wikia just released a few weeks ago. 09:09 Chat.jss isn't as used, so it wasn't updated yet. 09:09 CSS is just downloaded on the spot before being sent. 09:10 Is chat glitched? 09:10 No. 09:10 What kind of shirt should i have for my minifig? 09:10 oh ok 09:10 The GUI sherman made just hasn't downloaded to me yet. 09:10 Oh, BTW Sherm 09:10 Ya? 09:11 Nice Job. 09:11 Darwin PM 09:11 Thanks! 09:12 I have two other ideas in mind. 09:12 One is that level template I started a while back... 09:12 Which is still stuck in my sandbox. 09:12 hey Power 09:12 Oh noes. Hollis is watching us all chat. 09:13 wut? 09:13 The other idea is being able to switch between my stylesheet and the default with a little button on the taskbar. 09:13 9 people, one bot. 09:13 Not a bad turnout. 09:13 Darwin PM 09:14 LOL 09:15 Oh noes Darwin Left without sayin Bai. 09:15 Well... 09:15 oh hai darwin 09:15 Hey, nice skin thingy. 09:15 Can't see it... 09:15 I guess that kills the flexcroll... 09:15 Thanks! 09:15 NOW TO TRY THE CHAT ONE 09:15 Oops, caps. 09:15 Sorry, habit. 09:16 PowerMiner, it may take a while to update... Just so you know. 09:16 For chat? 09:16 Where is the update page sher? 09:16 It worked immediately for the wiki itself. 09:17 Yeah, just for chat. 09:17 where is teh page? 09:17 Do I wait, or do I need something else? 09:17 You see, Wikia doesn't actually support custom stuff for chat. 09:17 The support is makeshift. 09:17 Will it update while I'm using chat or do I have to "Reset" it. 09:18 Sherm, you may want to tone down the black colour in the background. 09:18 How is the chat black with the LU Wiki symbol than? 09:18 It's a little psychedelic. 09:18 And how do we have names and avatars? 09:18 Don't actually explain that. 09:18 09:18 Squid, LUGUI update, PowerMiner 09:18 Thanks 09:18 oops 09:18 wut? 09:18 Patch, wiki or chat? 09:19 I click Panic 2? 09:19 brb 09:19 Wiki 09:19 It's pretty dark black in contrast to all the other colours. 09:20 Ah. 09:20 gtg 09:20 The idea was to have as little color as possible, just use it as accents... 09:20 Not updated.. AAH 09:21 I know 09:21 I guess that didn't work. 09:21 PowerMiner, it may take a while. 09:21 Darwin PM 09:21 Restarting your computer should take care of it. 09:21 But...BRIGHT ORANGE...BRIGHT RED...BRIGHT BLUE....and then a black background. 09:21 Sheman, do i click panic 2? 09:21 09:21 *sherman 09:21 Read the directions... 09:21 Yes, that one is for chat. 09:22 As directed so clearly by the word "chat" above it. 09:23 I know just makin sure 09:24 Yay it works 09:24 BRB quick 09:24 Okay, Now THAT is cool! 09:24 I'm gonna have to get used to it, 09:25 Also Is the scroller supposed to be there? 09:25 No, Squid. 09:25 ok 09:25 I removed that due to problems. 09:25 It's still awesome though 09:25 If only they had released the Large FV Property... 09:25 I miss LU and it's reminding me 09:27 Can you scroll? 09:27 Yes... 09:27 It just doesn't have the LU scroller. 09:27 Ah, okay. 09:27 I removed it because it was not functioning properly. 09:27 ok 09:27 I will re-add it at some point, though. 09:27 Yeabsolutely. 09:28 Sherman! Love the new chat gui! 09:28 Thanks, I'm glad you do! 09:28 Hunter I like you texture pack 09:28 *your 09:29 Thanks 09:30 Uh-oh... 09:30 Got to go, guys. 09:30 Cya 09:30 I'll be back later. 09:30 Brickolini's Motto: Where else ya gonna eat? 09:30 Cya 09:30 ,Sherm 09:30 Oh, and for those of you with the new chat skin, if you haven't already, try PM-ing. 09:30 I got the flashy-thing to work. 09:31 Rio PM 09:31 How long you think this will take to load? 09:32 not much 09:32 ? 09:32 09:32 BBL 09:32 PowerMiner, you play minecraft right? 09:32 o he left 09:33 DERP 09:33 I don't play TOO much 09:34 gtg cya 09:40 Whoa 09:41 It took effect. 09:41 Finally. 09:41 Hey Hunter 09:41 Hey Squid 09:41 Hi everyone 09:41 Hi Patch 09:41 Okay so this is gonna sound dumb but...how can I get a temp password so i can change my old one that i forgot? 09:41 Haven't seen you lately. 09:42 Click the "Forgot your password" button. 09:42 Did darwin leave? 09:42 09:42 Whoops. 09:42 09:42 OR 09:43 thank you so much dude 09:43 09:43 Did darwin leave? 09:43 Use the last link I posted 09:43 PasswordReset 09:43 I just saw that in the special pages. 09:43 09:43 Thank you dude! 09:43 You're welcome 09:44 09:44 Don't thank him, thank the pages 09:44 JK 09:44 @Squid If Darwin is not on the list of users on the chat, do you think he left? 09:44 Or No? 09:45 Lolz 09:46 Ok Just makin sure 09:46 He's not hiding 09:46 odd im not gettin the email... 09:46 Junk filter? 09:47 it may take a few minutes.... 09:47 ah k...ill wait 09:48 So you try out the latest pack? 09:48 eMail? 09:49 i love the tex pack 09:49 Awesome 09:49 BUT 09:49 but? 09:49 there is no sentle gear 09:50 09:50 LOL okay heres the thing 09:50 There is. 09:50 Iron 09:50 Armor 09:50 BUT 09:50 Next version wont have faction stuff, that will be in the alternates... 09:50 why? 09:51 Ok bai guise wish me luck with finding a music software 09:51 Version? 09:51 Because I get many complaints about why paradox is diamond, and why is paradox the bow... 09:51 Music Software? 09:51 BUILD? 09:51 keep it 09:51 Ignoring me? 09:52 Lost, I've already moved it all to alternates 09:53 Been thinkin bout it alot 09:53 Anyone know when the new ninjago will come on air? 09:54 nope... 09:55 Soon 09:56 I saw a commercial. But you probably already know about that. 09:56 Don't know exact time. 09:56 Commercial? 09:56 WHEN?!?!?! 09:56 09:56 Was it this week? 09:56 I like that show... 09:57 It hasn't come on for weeks... :\ 09:57 Wait, maybe that was for the episodes that they already shown.. 09:57 Showed 09:57 Hmm 09:57 When did you see it? 09:57 I'm not sure. 09:57 Did did say "Coming up next. Only on Cartoon Network. Dee woo dee opp!" 09:58 09:58 Actually, I think it was for the pirate and following episodes.. 09:58 Oops. 09:58 Awww... 09:58 Sry 09:58 IMDB got the episode dates wrong anyway 09:58 Who?? 09:59 I wonder why Wikipedia doesn't have the descriptions. 09:59 IMDB has them 09:59 What does it stand for. 09:59 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1871731/ 09:59 idk 10:02 And chat was suddenly quiet.. 10:02 Hehehe... 10:02 I'm happy! 10:02 It's Mythrun's fault. 10:03 We are all allergic to dogs. 10:03 And he came to groom his dog. 10:05 What? 10:05 o-O 10:05 o_O 10:06 Haha. He left.:P 10:06 Oh wait no he didn't! 10:06 He is still here 10:06 LUWikiBot. 10:06 I order you to speak (or badk) 10:06 *bark 10:18 Bark. 10:20 ... 10:21 10:22 Yes? 10:22 Yes! Yes! Yes! 10:22 The LEGO Island music can be extracted! 10:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR2OR4fNx3M& 10:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR2OR4fNx3M 10:23 That song right there 10:23 I RAW audio is sitting on my HDD. 10:23 *The 10:24 Already told them 10:29 jk 10:35 Yo?? 10:35 Hi 10:35 SUP. 10:35 Nothing. 10:35 It is dead here. 10:36 I will be on the MB wiki chat. 10:36 I agree. 10:36 BYE 10:36 Cyall. 10:36 somebody say something please 10:36 w:c:nexusadventures:Special:RecentChanges] 10:36 dis Sherm 10:36 Somthing 10:36 bbbllllaaarrrggg 10:37 Thanks. 10:37 I am on my sister's account. 10:37 Sherm? 10:37 Because I have a lot of funny codes on my account. 10:37 ... 10:37 That's you? 10:37 And I needed to test LUGUI without my funny codes. 10:37 Yes, it is. 10:37 Sherm? 10:37 Why are on your Sister's account? 10:37 Locked out of yours? 10:37 there's your proof 10:38 OK...... 10:38 Hi Sher 10:38 *Sherm 10:38 Okay, it works. 10:38 Hi again. 10:38 Hey Sherm. 10:38 Your Big Sis was just here, but she left right before you came on. 10:38 No, that was me, fool. 10:39 I SAID it was me... 10:39 Didn't I? 10:39 Le, you Fool, that was him. Bwahahahaha!!! 10:40 As I said, I needed to check LUGUI from the consumer's end of it. 10:40 I didn't even need to clear my cache.... o_O 10:40 I Like to Laugh Maniacally... 10:40 Activate, publish, boom, activate, publish, join chat, boom. 10:40 I don't know why you fellers are complaining so much. 10:44 Oh boy..... 10:44 What now. 10:44 Allen and Boba on the AstroBrick think rio and I are twins 10:44 Please don't tell me you were reading my sister's profile that whole time... 10:44 and I am calmer than rio 10:44 but he is younger. 10:44 LOL 10:44 Knock it off, Rio, you're ruinign my rep. 10:44 *ruining 10:45 What? 10:45 I am chatting 10:45 *facepalm* 10:45 http://legouniversestories.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AWyvern2111 10:46 Yes, that is my sister, what is it doing here? 10:46 rio missed you being on chat on her account. 10:46 What does that have to do with anything...? 10:46 NVM. IRL chat. 10:47 AFK 10:47 The rep comment was being made snidely from your perspective @the twins comment, if that's what you're going on about... 10:47 putting spicy chicken patties in toaster oven. *licks lips* 10:47 LOL 10:47 We're having flounder for dinner. 10:47 https://triangle717.wordpress.com/2012/09/12/whoops-apple-goofed/ 10:48 you will like that post, Sherm 10:48 since you do all that JS, CSS, and HTML5 stuff. 10:48 AFK 10:49 Ummmm... 10:50 back 10:51 done in 20 mins. 10:51 My dinner probably won't be done until tomorrow morning at this rate. 10:51 BUT 10:51 Hi Alec 10:51 THERE IS ONE THEY FEAR! 10:52 IN THEIR TONGUE IS DOVAHKIIN! 10:52 DRAGONBORN! 10:52 ohai 10:53 'tsup? 10:53 'tnothing 10:53 9 ppl here... and no one else says hai to Alec? 10:53 Except for the fact 10:53 Nope 10:54 ohai Mr. 10:54 Hi. 10:54 that the LEGO Island music can now be extracted! 10:54 Hai! 10:54 I was afk. 10:54 But now I have to go. 10:54 Bye. 10:54 3 ppl! This is making me cry! 10:55 you have GOT to be kidding me. 10:55 Look at THIS site I will not link! 10:55 Bye! 10:55 Bai...? 10:55 Talking to Sherm. 10:55 oh... kay. 10:56 islistening to epic muzix. 10:59 Got to download JRE7. 11:01 nice... 11:01 whats that? 11:02 Java Runtime Environment 7 11:03 User talk:PeabodySam 11:03 GTG 11:03 Dinner will burn to a crisp if I don't go. 11:03 Bye! 11:04 food time bye 11:14 42 11:14 Ohai alec 11:15 Alec r U there? 11:16 maybe 11:18 one sec. brb 11:23 Yo. 11:48 Hello 11:57 hai 2012 09 13